


Drowsy Movie Night

by extra_Mt



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extra_Mt/pseuds/extra_Mt
Summary: Foxxay has a movie night. Misty has a dream.





	Drowsy Movie Night

 

"Cordelia, come here." Misty called out to her girlfriend from the couch.

It was a late night at the coven, and everyone but two of them seemed to be sleeping. The whole house was eerily quiet, and the only thing she could hear was the crackling sound of fire. 

"Cordelia?" The swamp witch called out again, looking over her shoulder to search for her girlfriend.

"I'm here." 

Cordelia appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Misty's neck from behind. She kissed the top of Misty's head before walking around the couch to sit next to the swamp witch. Planting another kiss on her cheek, The Supreme sneaked her arm around the toned waist of her wild blonde. The sound of light kisses loudly echoed in the room. 

"This movie again?" Cordelia grimaced slightly at the Netflix screen, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I like this movie."

"But we watched it like 20 times."

"Okay , even I know it's an exaggeration. Maybe 3 times… But it's so good. Don't deny you like it, too."

"Fine." Cordelia faked a pout at Misty, giving her puppy eyes that she knew the wild blonde couldn't resist. "But you have to let me choose the next one."

"But you always choose a cheesy romance movie."

"And you always choose something we already saw. You need to explore sometimes. Go outside your comfort zone." Cordelia gave her another kiss on the pouting cheek. Seeing Misty wasn't still fully convinced, she tilted her head with a smirk. "Or they'll think you're boring."

Misty raised eyebrows at the bold attempt of her girlfriend. "Oh, really? Is that so?" 

Getting out of her lover's embrace, she repositioned herself on the couch so she was facing the older woman. Putting her elbows on the sofa back in a sassy posture, she scrunched her eyes at her with a lop-sided smile. 

"It's odd because, if I remember correctly, you are the one who didn't let me swim in the swamp last time we went there."

"There were alligators, Misty." Cordelia let out a breathy laugh at her girlfriend's cute attempt of comeback.

"Boring." The swamp witch leaned closer to the other and whispered in her face, making sure to emphasize each sound. 

Cordelia glared at her before her eyes returned to the screen, shaking her head, and Misty decided to keep mocking the older woman. 

"Boring." She repeated to the Supreme, fully enjoying the annoyance on Cordelia's face. "Little boring Miss Cordelia."

"Okay, that's enough." Cordelia snapped, but her own giggle prevented her from acting irritated when the swamp witch started to giggle. "Stop, I'm serious." 

The Supreme commanded the wild blonde while suppressing her chuckles. She gave Misty a light smack on the arm, but the younger woman only kept giggling like an idiot. Shaking her head, she raised her hand again to smack her, but Misty caught her hand in the air.

"Hey, stop with that!"

"Then stop laughing!"

"Oh, you're so boring."

Cordelia was about to protest, but it was interrupted when Misty begun to tickle her.

"Oh my god, stop!" 

The Supreme tried to stop the relentless hands, but it only spurred the wild blonde to tickle her even more. Misty was now laughing hard, trying to get away from the hands of her lover. The room was filled with their laughter and occasional sounds of legs kicking the coffee table.

... 

Her own quiet chuckles echoed in her mind, and Misty opened her eyes, only to see the darkness in the room.

Taking a breath slowly, she wondered what had caused her to wake up in the middle of the night. She glanced at the alarm with her squinty eyes. 

_3:27 a.m._

Misty silently groaned, her brain already going back to sleep. With the images of her earlier dream branded in her mind, she unconsciously rolled over to the other side of the bed. Her nose let out a content hum when her hands touched the skin of the other woman. She pulled their bodies closer, nuzzling into the blonde hair that spread on the pillows.

Her mind going back to the dream, she planted small kisses on the base of Cordelia's neck, smiling at the reciprocal kisses from the older woman in the dream. The rosy scent of the woman's shampoo in the Cajun's nose seemed to make the dream even more realistic. Her mouth continued its affectionate gesture, her arms wrapped around the waist of the other.

Cordelia stirred under the blankets, feeling flesh pressed against her neck, she woke up from light sleep. 

It confused her at first, to be in the arms of the wild blonde, to be kissed with such tenderness. But it came down to her eventually that the other woman was dreaming. It would be a lie if she said the kisses on her neck was making her heart jump like crazy, but the butterflies in her stomach surpassed the arousal. She smiled warmly at the sleeping beauty, her hand gently stroking the wild angelic hair.

They stayed like that for a while, Misty being affectionate while sound asleep and Cordelia mindlessly caressing her head. It was late, and Cordelia knew she had to wake up in three hours, but this was too precious to sleep away. If the wild blonde was kissing her like that, who needs sleep anyway?

Cordelia smiled, but her expression froze when Misty planted a wet kiss just behind her ear. It looked like the dream was getting steamy. 

Another kiss. 

Misty pulled the other impossibly closer, and Cordelia couldn't help but let out a gasp. It was a quiet noise, but it was enough to wake the sleeping blonde nonetheless.

"Mmm, Miss Cordelia?"

"Hi." Cordelia bit her lip sheepishly.

Misty blinked repeatedly, trying to make out the silhouette of the older woman in the dark, but she faltered when her brain noticed the dryness of her lips. The image from the dream flooded in her mind, and Misty blushed instantly. 

"Was I…?" She couldn't even dare to finish the sentence. 

This was too embarrassing, and she blushed even harder when Cordelia gave her a nod apologetically. 

Misty hid her burning face behind her hands. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I was just dreaming. I didn't mean to…"

"No, that's fine. I mean, don't worry." Cordelia tried to make light of the situation and forced out a laugh. Waving her hand weakly, she bit her lower lip, chuckling at the mortified witch. "It looked like it was a good dream anyway."

Misty still couldn't meet her eyes, but she managed to mimic the smile of Cordelia. "Yeah, we were watching a movie together, and then we started to tickle each other."

It didn't explain how kissing was involved, but Cordelia chose to let that one go. It was a dream after all, not everything makes sense in dreams.

"We can do that sometimes, you know. Watch a movie. I can make time for you if you want." She said softly, lying on her side to see the other's moon-lit face. The moonlight was shining on the golden wild hair, and Cordelia sighed at the sheer beauty in front of her.

"Really? I'd love that." Misty's lips formed a huge smile, and she instinctively jumped back into the woman's arms. She was going to pull back as soon as she realized her own action, but the older woman tugged her clothes and welcomed her in.

Cordelia suddenly lifted her head a little with a serious face. "But just a movie. No tickling, okay ?"

The wild blonde raised a brow but didn't say anything. She knew the older woman was ticklish. Why would she promise not to do what she would definitely enjoy?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow a Bananun fic shall be up :)


End file.
